Desired Sin
by FireFly88
Summary: When the emotional and physical need to have the one you love close is just too much, sometimes you need to endure the pain you've learned to want to feel the pleasure you love to crave. Rated for sex and violence. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

Highly Sexual Content!

You have been warned!

I do not own InuYasha or any one or part of the characters or the world they come from.

I am simply borrowing them.

**Desired Sin** _

_**Chapter One ...**_

"That's it! InuYasha . . . SIT!"

The angry tone of Kagome's voice reverberated across the field as she screamed the word that sent the unruly hanyou head first into the dirt.

From his self imposed grave InuYasha could hear Kagome's footsteps retreating towards the village and inevitably to the bone eaters well that would take her home, five hundred years into the future. When InuYasha was finally able to pull himself up Kagome was no where to be seen. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all sat quietly eating their dinners as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

In fact nothing out of the ordinary had happened. InuYasha's corse and unruly behaviour towards Kagome had steadily worsened over the past few months. Kagome and InuYasha couldn't be left alone together for more then a few minutes without another fight breaking out that would, more often then not, send Kagome running for home.

On several occasions their friends had attempted to intervene with limited success. By now it seemed relatively pointless to even try stopping the madness that had taken hold of InuYasha and Kagome, and even more pointless to try and understand why.

In the end everything always resolved itself and the two eventually made their own separate ways back to the group.

Kagome's feet hit the dirt floor of the bone eaters well in her own time. She stood quietly in the darkness for a while trying to collect her thoughts. Silent tears flowed over her cheeks as she contemplated her actions. She'd fallen into the same trap yet again. She hit her fist against the wall of the well in front of her as she thought about InuYasha and how he had goaded her into yet another fight.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why did he have to be so good at pushing her buttons?

Kagome's hand relaxed against the wall before sliding down to her side. She knew the answer to her own question but she was too ashamed to admit it to herself.

After wiping her face to try and make herself presentable for her family, Kagome began to climb up and out of the well. If they saw her in such a state they would start to ask questions and Kagome wasn't sure she could handle that at the moment.

Kagome had barely made it a quarter of the way up the make shift ladder when suddenly something grabbed her leg, pulling her back down. She landed with a painful thud on the dirt floor, a shower of dust landing all around her. Waving the dust from her face, Kagome slowly looked up to see InuYasha standing over her. She'd been so preoccupied she hadn't even noticed him arrive through the well.

Neither of them said a word. Kagome held her breath as she waited for what she knew was coming. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It usually took him much longer to follow her which meant he must have been extremely angry this time.

InuYasha stood silently staring down at Kagome with a steely gaze that could have turned even the most steady of men into jello legged fools. The light in the well house barely illuminated the bottom of the well but it was enough to make InuYasha's amber eyes flicker with a primaeval glow that sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

After a moment InuYasha stepped forward and grabbed Kagome by the arm pulling her to her feet and pushing her against the wall. Kagome flinched as InuYasha reached for her. It wasn't the first time his strong fingers had gripped her skin so hard it hurt. Nothing that was about to happen was a first, and Kagome had blundered knowingly into it.

InuYasha wasted no time getting down to business. One hand slowly snaked it's way up Kagome's chest to her throat. With a quick jerk of his hand he grabbed Kagome by the neck, pushing her chin up so he had a better view of her exposed throat. With the other hand he quickly removed all the buttons from the front of Kagome's blouse.

For a moment Kagome wondered how she was going to explain to her mother that yet another one of her school uniforms needed to be replaced, but she was quickly distracted by a sharp pain in her shoulder as InuYasha nipped roughly at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck and along her shoulder. His sharp fangs ravaged her skin in a combination of light grazes and hard bites. Kagome chewed her lip to keep from calling out as another sharp pain raced across her skin. This time she felt the small warm drops of blood oozing up and rolling down where his sharp teeth had broken the skin.

Slowly InuYasha worked his way down between Kagome's breasts, trailing red bite marks all the way from her neck. Tiny drops of blood beaded up in a few places where he'd used less restraint.

All the while Kagome kept perfectly still and quiet. She inhaled sharply as InuYasha's hand slid beneath her bras and squeezed her breast hard, but she still didn't make a sound. A second later his other hand joined in giving attention to the other breast while his fangs recaptured her throat.

Between the pain from InuYasha's rough hands and the growing nervousness in her stomach Kagome was now finding it difficult to remain still. She squirmed against him which was a mistake. Instantly InuYasha sank his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder to keep her still. He growled loudly to emphasise his dominance. The vibrations rippled across Kagome's skin making her shiver. With his body InuYasha pressed her harder against the wall, almost crushing her. She could feel his strong muscles straining and flexing when he moved. She could also feel the evidence of his arousal beneath the material of his clothes.

Kagome let out a loud whimper in surprise as InuYasha's dug his fangs down harder into her neck. Crying out was her second mistake. This time InuYasha stepped back. With one hand he grabbed Kagome's wrists, which up till now had been glued to her sides, and pinned her hands up above her head. Kagome closed her eyes against the feeling of her wrists being pinched and twisted painfully. Even once the feeling passed Kagome refused to open her eyes.

Next InuYasha used his free hand to tug at Kagome's skirt. The material tore slightly where his claws pulled at it. The sound was enough to start the tears rolling down Kagome's face. She turned her head away so InuYasha wouldn't see but a soft laugh told Kagome he knew. Letting the tears fall helped to relieve some of the tension and made it easier to stay quiet. Kagome brought her head back up sharply as she felt InuYasha's fingers snake their way between her legs. Ripping off her panties with one swift pull he delved straight into her. The feeling was not new but it still seemed so foreign somehow. Kagome arched her back and squirmed uncontrollably against InuYasha's hold as he slid two fingers all the way inside her and out again over and over. He used his thumb to stroke her clit sending waves of heat through Kagome's stomach with every touch.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any more. She let out a loud breathy moan. InuYasha pulled his fingers free of her and let go of her wrist letting Kagome fall to the ground in a panting mess.

Kagome could feel a tight knot forming inside her stomach. She was close to climaxing but she had to stop herself from finishing what InuYasha had started.

Looking up Kagome could see InuYasha through the darkness standing over her once more. She watched as he removed his clothes one layer at a time and threw them aside. His hands moved to the ties on his pants. He stepped forwards and knelt down as he pulled the ties free allowing his pants to drupe loosely around his hips. He was now straddling Kagome's legs, his crotch positions in front of her face. With one hand he grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and jerked her head up tight. Kagome didn't fight and she didn't make a sound. Not even as InuYasha's other hand slid inside his pants, pushing the material down farther as he did so, did Kagome mount any form of protest. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off his hand as he pulled his swollen and turgid penis free.

Kagome barely had a second to think before InuYasha placed his other hand on the back of her head and pulled her forwards. He pressed the head of his penis against her pursed lips and gave a sharp tug on Kagome's hair causing her to gasp in pain. InuYasha took the opportunity to slide into her open mouth. He forced himself as far as he could into Kagome's mouth making her cough and gag. Gripping her hair tightly, InuYasha forced Kagome's head back and forth, rocking his hips with the rhythm he set. Kagome tentatively put her hands up, resting her palms against InuYasha's legs to steady herself. InuYasha tightened his grip and began thrusting faster.

Tears started flowing anew down Kagome's face.

Kagome, who was always so confident and sure hearted, had become submissive and weak in InuYasha's shadow. She knew InuYasha chased her away from the group purposely to get her alone. She knew as soon as she left the group InuYasha could show up anywhere without warning.

Once he had her alone InuYasha rarely said a word. Instead he used his body, teeth, and claws to make Kagome do what he wanted. Kagome was no match for his superior strength and speed and if she put up any resistance it only served to prolong the inevitable.

The truth was Kagome couldn't stop if she wanted to, and the truth was she didn't want to. She needed InuYasha. Somehow through all the pain and humiliation she endured she loved him even more. InuYasha could never openly return her affection and his ordeal with Kikyou kept his heart chained and locked, far out of her reach.

The first time InuYasha had forced himself upon her Kagome had been terrified. The ordeal had ended quickly due to InuYasha's inexperience with sex, but it had left Kagome feeling violated and vulnerable. But she had also felt a deep seated sense of fulfilment she couldn't explain.

She wanted InuYasha so badly that any form of attention from him would satisfy her need for it. Even if it meant becoming completely submissive to his sexual desires.

Kagome could feel InuYasha getting close now. His fingers clenched in her hair and his thrusts became shorter and harder. The muscles in his legs tightened and he thrust his hips so hard Kagome's head hit the wall behind her.

A geyser of warm liquid shot into Kagome's mouth. It tasted both sweat and salty at the same time and stung the back of her throat as she tried to swallow it without choking.

InuYasha pulled out of Kagome's mouth and backed away. The last of his semen spirting out onto Kagome's chest and the tattered remains of her shirt. Kagome tried her best to regain her composer as her chest heaved between gasps for air and short coughing fits.

InuYasha however was not ready to take a break. He reached down and pulled Kagome up by her hair. Kagome's feet slipped on the loose dirt of the floor. Instead of waiting for her to gain her footing, InuYasha yanked Kagome to the side sending her tumbling onto her stomach. The dry dirt and dust of the floor billowed up into Kagome's nose and mouth making her cough again. Kagome started to push herself up but was met by a heavy weight as InuYasha knelt down over her placing one hand on her lower back and the other tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck.

Kagome couldn't see what InuYasha was doing but she could feel his hand moving up her back. After a moment a loud ripping sounds echoed off the walls of the well and what remained of Kagome's shirt and bras were suddenly tossed aside. Next InuYasha removed what was left of Kagome's skirt. He did this a little slower, running his claws through the material until he could easily pull it away. Now Kagome lay before him completely naked.

Kagome shivered slightly as InuYasha's free hand moved over her bare skin. He started at her hip, sliding up her back to between her shoulder blades. He leaned in close and began to nip and bite her skin. Freeing both hands now he wrapped his arms around and grabbed Kagome's breasts again. Kagome opened her mouth in a voiceless cry as she breathed through the pain generated by his strong fingers.

After a moment InuYasha sat back once more. Putting his hand on one of Kagome's hips, he turned her onto her side. Continuing to straddle Kagome's thies, Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands and put it between his legs. Kagome almost flinched when her fingers met the warm hard flesh of InuYasha's penis. Instead she obediently opened her fingers and grasped him in her hand.

Just like everything else this was not a first. However Kagome couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the feel of his length and girth. His demon heritage had done him well in this department.

As Kagome started moving her hand up and down along his shaft, InuYasha leaned in against her again, nipping and bitting at whatever part of her he could get his fangs into. His one hand pressed down on Kagome's exposed hip, kneading her flesh until it was red and sore. His other hand squeezed between her thighs and started rubbing her clit once more. Kagome shut her eyes and bit her lip to stop from screaming as wave after wave of heat moved through her body. The hand that was not busy massaging InuYasha's growing erection, dug into the dirt as she fought against the urge to move her hips with his fingers. Kagome also unintentionally tightened her grip on InuYasha, which made him whimper and his hands falter slightly.

Finally InuYasha pulled Kagome's hand free from him and pushed her back onto her stomach. He grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her up so she was kneeling on all fours in front of him. Using his knees he spread her legs apart. Kagome shuddered as she felt InuYasha spread her ass wide but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Kagome suddenly felt the head of InuYasha's erection at her anus. A new surge of fear swept through her.

This had never happened before. For all InuYasha's violent lustful tendencies, he was at the very least consistent. However this was not something he had ever tried before.

Kagome barely had time to consider what was about to happen when InuYasha pressed his weight into her. Kagome couldn't stop herself from crying out. She tried to curl inwards away from the pain but InuYasha held her firmly up as he continued to force his way into her ass.

She was so tight InuYasha could barely fit himself inside her. He pulled out a little and pushed in again, getting a little further each time. Kagome was panting and whining on the ground in front of him. Her hands clawed at the dirt floor trying to get away but he gripped her thighs tightly and pushed his weight into her even harder. Finally with one strong thrust he disappeared inside her completely.

Kagome's whole body shook uncontrollably. She could feel him all the way inside her, hot and throbbing. He stopped thrusting to reposition his hands giving Kagome the briefest moment to adjust to what was happening. She tried clearing her head of everything and simply focus on what she had to do to make InuYasha happy so it could all be over with. Kagome felt as if her skin was being torn apart from his shear size alone. When he moved it was even worse. Kagome felt the weight of InuYasha's body press down on her as he molded his body to Kagome's. One of his hands reached around for her breasts again while the other slipped between her legs once more.

InuYasha suddenly thrust his hip hard making Kagome cry out again while his hand slipped two fingers into her passage which instantly made Kagome throw her head back. It was an awful combination of pleasure and pain. A perfect representation of their relationship. Need verus lust, power versus weakness, dominance and obedience. To fulfil one, you have to endure the other.

Kagome closed her eyes and whined loudly as InuYasha's fingers continued to torture her. The pleasure had now surpassed the pain even though InuYasha continued to pound into her from behind. She could feel InuYasha's hot breath against the side of her neck, hear the heavy pant of each breath as it was exhaled from his lungs. She could tell he was getting close again, but she was closer. Kagome felt the knot in her stomach tightening, the heat building. Everything exploded inside her at once. Her breath caught in her chest, her insides spasmed uncontrollably, as a wave of ecstasy gripped every inch of her body.

In the midst of her orgasm Kagome felt InuYasha pull his penis free and grabbed her hip throwing her onto her back. As she lay in a daze on her back she was only vaguely aware of InuYasha's hands pulling at her legs. A sharp pain just above her knee and a loud growl told Kagome he wanted her to spread her legs for him, and she did.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hips and pulled her towards him. He positioned his still throbbing erection at her opening and with a quick jerk of his hips filled her passage completely. Kagome, who was still coming down from her last orgasm, arched her back off the ground. Her mind was so fuzzy she barely remembered not to cry out. Then, as if reading her mind InuYasha spoke,

"Scream Kagome!" he said in deep breathy voice.

Surprised to hear his voice Kagome managed to raise her head to look at him, something else she usually avoided when she could. At some point he to had lost the remainder of his clothes and he now sat completely naked on his knees with her legs hooked around his waist. She could see his huge penis moving in and out of her with every strong thrust of his hips. InuYasha's gaze was turned down watching the same thing Kagome was, his mouth hung open slightly as he breathed heavily. Every once and a while he let out a short grunt or moan. Kagome suddenly let out a small moan as a particularly strong wave shook her body. InuYasha looked up at her. His eyes were still glowing a dark gold, fierce and primal in the dim light.

"Scream Kagome!" He repeated again, this time louder and more forcefully.

"Your family is gone ... no one will hear..." he finished with a hard thrust. He moved one hand back to Kagome's clit and pressed down hard.

Kagome arched her head back and let out a loud moan. She squeezed her legs around InuYasha's hips as she already felt another climax building.

InuYasha quickened his pace again and rubbed his fingers forcefully back and forth over Kagome's clit sending her spiralling into another orgasm. Kagome did scream this time as her muscles clamped down like a vice around InuYasha.

InuYasha groaned loudly as he felt Kagome's passage tighten. He adjusted his position and pounded into her with even more force causing Kagome to moan and cry even louder still.

Then InuYasha felt his own climax come on fast and strong. He fell forwards supporting himself on his hands over Kagome and thrust into her as far as he could physically go. A second later his warm semen poured forth once more this time filling Kagome's vagina until it spilled out between their bodies.

Kagome was exhausted both in mind and body. She lay beneath InuYasha, still spasming from the intensity of her orgasm but was otherwise unresponsive. She was only subconsciously aware of InuYasha's twitching erection ejecting his seed deep inside her. It was usually at this time that Kagome's fears turned to the notion of an unintended pregnancy and the seemingly unimaginable consequences that would accompany such a situation. So far they seemed to have been lucky, but it couldn't last forever. However tonight the evening's pleasures and tortures had taking everything she had and now she could only lay numb, sprawled across the dirt floor too exhausted to move or think. She wasn't even fully aware of when InuYasha extracted himself from her, or when he had gotten up and started dressing. She only vaguely registered the shuffled sound of movement and the soft vibrations of InuYasha's bare feet on the dirt floor as he moved away from her.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

Highly Sexual Content!

You have been warned!

I do not own InuYasha or any one or part of the characters or the world they come from. I am simply borrowing them.

**Desired Sin** _

_Kagome was exhausted both in mind and body. She lay beneath InuYasha, still spasming from the intensity of her orgasm but was otherwise unresponsive. She was only subconsciously aware of InuYasha's twitching erection ejecting his seed deep inside her. It was usually at this time that Kagome's fears turned to the notion of an unintended pregnancy and the seemingly unimaginable consequences that would accompany such a situation. So far they seemed to have been lucky, but it couldn't last forever. However tonight the evening's pleasures and tortures had taking everything she had and now she could only lay numb, sprawled across the dirt floor too exhausted to move or think. She wasn't even fully aware of when InuYasha extracted himself from her, or when he had gotten up and started dressing. She only vaguely registered the shuffled sound of movement and the soft vibrations of InuYasha's bare feet on the dirt floor as he moved away from her._

_**Chapter Two**_

After awhile Kagome felt InuYasha kneel down beside her. A soft blanketing weight descended around her and she was suddenly lifted into the air. Kagome closed her eyes and turned into the warm soft feeling of the embrace.

She could hear the sound of wind moving past them followed by foot steps and eventually the sound of a door opening and closing. Kagome recognised the smell of her home and the familiar squeak the stairs made when people walked up them. Another door opened and this time Kagome opened her eyes. The soft warmth that swaddled her was InuYasha's fire rat robe. InuYasha had carried her into her house and up the stairs to the bathroom. Slowly he walked over to the counter and gently placed her sitting up on the edge.

Neither of them said a word. Kagome pulled the fire rat robe tighter around her naked and sore body as she watched InuYasha move around the bathroom. First he collected a clean washcloth and towel from the towel rack and then moved to the sink where he turned on the hot water. Steaming water filled the sink and InuYasha dipped the washcloth into it before finally turning back to Kagome.

Without a word he slowly reached for the fire rat robe and gently pulled it down from Kagome's shoulders so he could see her back. He carefully reached out and pushed her long hair over her shoulder and out of the way. InuYasha hesitated for a moment taking in the sight of the red and swollen bite marks. One, on the base of her neck, at the junction between her neck an shoulder, was still bleeding slightly and a yellowish bruise had formed around it.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the hot washcloth glide over her skin. The hands that had been so brutally rough and corse were now unbelievably gentle and caring.

In the moment Kagome always welcomed the comfort and refreshment of InuYasha's gentle care. But afterwards she often wondered which was worse, the abuse or the knowledge that he could be caring and wasn't.

The truth was InuYasha didn't know how. He was always of two minds when it came to Kagome. The demon inside of him was compulsive and primal fuelling his lust and desire, controlling his needs. It had no use for emotions such as fear, uncertainty, compassion or love. The mating rituals of demons were often violent and exhausting affairs for both parties and the primitive demon instincts didn't care that Kagome was only human.

But InuYasha's human heart was sustained by the emotions his demon side rejected. Like the strong feelings he felt for Kagome and the guilt and regret that always came afterwards when his demon urges were finally satisfied. It was his human side that compelled him to show mercy, and compassion for his lover in the aftermath.

InuYasha barely remembered the first time it had happened. The first time he had lost complete control of himself. Miroku and Sango had been called away to a village and Shippou was off on his own. There was no one to stop him. No witnesses to see him.

The feeling of power and ecstasy at having such control over another person had felt so foreign to InuYasha. He had acted out of some primal urge even he hadn't fully understood, but his compulsive and aggressive demon nature had found an outlet that it wasn't going to give up.

Kagome tilted her head back towards InuYasha as she felt his lips caress the base of her neck with a gentle kiss. She felt his tongue lick her skin, it stung a little but Kagome didn't mind. She had learned from experience that InuYasha's tongue had a mysterious way of making her cuts and bruises fade away.

InuYasha gently placed a hand on Kagome's arm indicating he wanted her to turn towards him. Kagome shuffled sideways so she was facing InuYasha head on. She let the fire rat robe slide down her body so she sat completely exposed in front of him. Kagome watched as InuYasha's eyes inspected each cut and bruise. Red welts were visible along her stomach and sides where his claws had gotten a little to close to her delicate skin. Yellow bruises formed bands around her wrists and blotchy patterns along her thighs. Bruises had even started to form over her chest and under her left breast. Small cuts cris crossed all the way down her entire body.

InuYasha seemed unable to look Kagome straight in the face and avoided eye contact at all costs. When he dominated her, Kagome did her best to look away from him. It made enduring the tortures more bearable. Now however she watched every movement of InuYasha's hands, every hint of emotion that might grace his young but weathered face. This was the InuYasha she tried to imagined was making love to her.

As InuYasha dipped the washcloth back into the hot water again before continuing to wash the dirt and traces of blood and other fluids from her skin, Kagome came to the realization that he had never kissed her. He bit her when they had sex and he kissed her wounds afterwards so they would heal faster, but he had never kissed her lips.

Kagome suddenly had the urge to pull him close and kiss him. The feeling came on so suddenly it startled her, but the idea was quickly quelled. A fear now so ingrained in her it made her shudder and feel sick gripped her tight. InuYasha was the aggressor, he initiated every aspect and every movement of their relationship and Kagome simply accepted it. The idea of imposing what she wanted on InuYasha had become such a foreign idea it was almost inconceivable. But as Kagome watched InuYasha work, cleaning and gently licking the damaged skin of her wrists, the idea continued to plague her. With every touch the urge grew a little stronger and a little less beyond reason.

As InuYasha moved along her legs he reached her right knee where a particularly nasty bite lay open and bleeding. Grabbing a fresh washcloth he gently flattened it over the wound and pressed his palm down. Kagome flinched and inhaled sharply, making a quiet hiss at the pain. InuYasha's ears twitched nervously at the sound but he still refused to look Kagome in the eye. When he was finished he placed the cloth in the sink and gently cupped his hand under Kagome's leg and pulled it up. Kagome hooked her heel onto the edge of the counter and watched as InuYasha began to place his healing kisses over the mark.

She wanted him to look at her just once. She stared at him wishing he would look up into her eyes and kiss her. She was so focussed she didn't notice she was leaning closer and closer to InuYasha.

When InuYasha was finally finished he raised his head and found himself starring into Kagome's face. Surprised, he was instantly trapped in her gaze unable to look away.

Kagome's heart was pounding as she suddenly found herself in the reality of her fantasy. InuYasha's lips hovered a mere foot from her. His eyes stared back into hers making him even harder to resist. Kagome remembered the hard cold hue of InuYasha's eyes as he'd stared down at her in the bottom of the well. Now they were softer and warmer and almost made her feel safe.

Kagome was not even aware she had moved when she suddenly found her lips pressed against InuYasha's. The fear gripped her again but she didn't back away from him. He was warm and strong and felt so good just as she imagined he would. When Kagome finally pulled back, her breath came in short pants. She was ready for whatever InuYasha would dish out as punishment. But instead he just stared at her. An unbearable silence settled between them. Kagome suddenly felt ashamed and slowly began pulling the fire rat robe up around her, covering her body again.

InuYasha's hand suddenly appeared cupping her cheek gently. Kagome looked up to see him leaning towards her. Tears had started flowing silently down Kagome's cheeks. She was so exhausted her emotions were running away with her. InuYasha raised his other hand and wiped the tears away before leaning in and kissing Kagome's lips again. The kiss was slow and tentative as they were both inexperienced and unsure of what they were doing. It didn't take long for InuYasha to gain confidence tho. His one hand moved down to gently support Kagome's neck while his other slid over her shoulder and down her side to the small of her back. He stepped forwards between Kagome's legs and pulled her as close as he could. Her naked body melted into his. Her firm breasts bounced against the bare skin of his chest. Kagome wound her arms around InuYasha's neck, trapping him against her.

The kiss lasted only minutes but in their minds it seemed an eternity had passed between them. When InuYasha finally tried to pull away Kagome pulled him back leaning her head against his chest. InuYasha hesitated for a second before returning the embrace. He could feel Kagome's fatigue radiating from her. Gently he removed her arms from around his neck and placing one of his arms under her's and his other under Kagome's knees. Carefully he lifted her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom. InuYasha made his way easily through the darkness and laid Kagome on the bed. Without a word he walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome heard him walk back down the hall to the bathroom, probably to clean up the mess. Kagome sat up and looked around her room. For some reason it felt empty and unfamiliar to her. Hugging her arms around her, Kagome got up and moved to the closet and retrieved a pair of pajamas before returning to her bed. She had just sat down on the edge when InuYasha reappeared. Kagome turned to look at him and their eyes met again for the briefest of instants before they both looked away. The awkward silence that always seemed to grow between them after the events of such a night seemed to hang in the air like a heavy weight pressing down on them.

Kagome pulled back her covers and crawled into bed as InuYasha made his way to her window and opened it. Kagome watched expecting him to disappear like he normally did. She knew he usually didn't go far on these nights. He usually slept perched in a near by tree watching over her. But tonight he stood staring out the window into the darkness. A warm summer breeze rustled the thin curtains and played with InuYasha's long silver hair. He took a deep breath and turned back into the room where he settled down on the floor between the window and Kagome's bed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Kagome thought for a moment that she should offer him a blanket or something but she slipped into her dreams so fast she barely registered her eyes closing.

In the morning Kagome would wake to find InuYasha gone. She would get up and walk to the washroom. In the mirror she would see that all her cuts and bruises, all the bites and scratches would be gone. She would run her hand over her neck and find the skin smooth and perfect without even a scar. Every physical trace of what InuYasha had done to her had vanished.

It was always the next morning when the full weight of what she had done, what she had let happen, sank in. Then she would drown her tears and shame in a scalding shower, knowing full well that next time InuYasha wanted her she'd fall to his will all over again. The undeniable truth was she had come to want the pain because she needed InuYasha.

But there was something different about this morning. As Kagome sat in the shower letting the hot water wash away her sins, she thought about the kiss. Maybe it wasn't so impossible to think she could get what she wanted to.

You've come this far you might as well tell me what you think!

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!

Highly Sexual Content!

You have been warned!

I do not own InuYasha or any one or part of the characters or the world they come from.

I am simply borrowing them.

**Desired Sin** _

_**Chapter Three**_

It was a beautiful warm summer day. The bright afternoon sun shawn down through a few scattered clouds making the vast fields and forests glow with vibrant shades of green. But a growing wind and dark horizon indicated a storm was brewing in the east.

Miroku stopped at the top of a ridge looking down at the valley below. Sango walked up next to him to see what he was looking at.

"Perhaps it would be best to find a village to spend the night in." He suggested as he gave the distant but fast approaching storm clouds an appraising look.

"There's a village in the valley. We should be able to make it there before night." he added turning back to his companions.

"Sounds good to me." answered Sango enthusiastically.

"Me to!" Kagome agreed.

Everyone turned their eyes to InuYasha who had been lagging behind all afternoon.

"What's everyone staring at me for?" he huffed as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Well we just thought since it was the night of the new moon, you might not want to spend the night with ..." Sango started to say.

"Feh! Doesn't matter to me!" InuYasha snapped cutting her off as he turned and started down the path again.

Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks.

"Why's he in such a cranky mood today?" asked Shippou as he rolled his eyes in the hanyou's direction.

"It's not worth trying to understand." answered Miroku as they followed after InuYasha.

Kagome hung back a little from the rest. She watched InuYasha walking up ahead and wondered what he was thinking. Something had him on edge and it wasn't just the fact he would be turning human tonight.

Usually when InuYasha started getting cranky it was a prelude to the fights that usually made Kagome leave. But it had been less than a week since the night in the well house. Usually it took him a few weeks to even start building up the tension again. On the other hand this last week had been particularly tense for Kagome. Perhaps he was picking up on her anxiety and it was making him nervous.

For nearly the past week, every time Kagome was close to InuYasha, every time he looked at her or touched her, she imagined the kiss. It had suddenly become the sole focus in her mind. But it wasn't just the kiss. She wanted him to hold her again, to feel that warmth and strength and to feel that sense of safety again.

She had even started having dreams and every night it was the same. They were back in the bathroom. InuYasha kissed her but this time he didn't stop. He made love to her and this time she wasn't afraid to look at him. She wasn't afraid to run her hands over his body and feel his muscles flexing and twitching at her touch. Kagome always awoke from these dreams feeling frustrated and unsatisfied.

This morning she had awakened before everyone else sweaty and hot after yet another dream. Before anyone could see her in such a state she grabbed her bathing things and headed towards the river. As she was getting ready to go she caught sight of InuYasha in the tree above where she had been sleeping. She thought he to had been asleep but now he stared at her with such intensity it gave her goose bumps. Kagome knew there was no way he had missed the scent of her arousal. She could only hope that she hadn't called out in her sleep to. All the same, Kagome couldn't help but feel it had something to do with why InuYasha was already so edgy.

The sun was already setting and dark ominous clouds were beginning to stain the sky above when the group finally reached the village. They were so tired and relieved to have a place to stay for the night out of the fury of the storm that they actually pooled their money and paid for the room (at a discounted price of course).

In the time it took them to settle into their rooms InuYasha had already disappeared into the forest. He apparently intended to spend the night of the new moon alone.

Once dinner was finished and everyone was full they settled down to sleep. The sound of steady breathing that only a person in a deep peaceful sleep could make slowly floated up from the group of friends. Kagome however lay staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha. It was driving her crazy. Why was it so hard for her? She let InuYasha take what he wanted from her when he wanted it without consequence, but now she wanted something to. She was only human after all, she had needs to. Suddenly a thought struck Kagome. Tonight, so was InuYasha.

Slowly Kagome sat up and crawled out of her sleeping bag. Without even putting her shoes on she walked from the room and out into the night. The wind howled and the distance sound of thunder rumbled through the earth but it hadn't started raining yet. Kagome marched straight into the trees and didn't stop for anything.

InuYasha cursed the weather from his perch in the trees. His human body shivered slightly in the wind and he couldn't help but wish he was back in the village sharing the warm hut with the others.

"Sit"

The word had been said at barely the level of a whisper but it worked all the same. InuYasha was suddenly pulled down from the tree in a flash of light and a loud crunch as his body was forced to the ground. Since he was human, the hard fall knocked him unconscious almost immediately. Turning his head he just saw Kagome's blurred form walk up and crouch down next to him before the world went black.

InuYasha awoke feeling groggy and tired. He could hear the wind and thunder of the storm howling around him. He opened his eyes and pulled his head up making his vision swim and a pain pierce the left side of his head. He tried to bring his hand up to his face but couldn't. As his mind started to clear he became aware that his hands had been tied behind him around the base of a tree. A fear began to grow inside him. He couldn't remember where he was or how he'd come to be in this situation. Had another demon snuck up on him ... no then he'd probably be dead already. Before another thought could form in his brain Kagome appeared before him.

InuYasha's mind went blank at the site of her. Lighting flashed in the sky above the tress and he could see she was wearing his fire rat robe, which until now he had not even realized he was missing.

"Kagome ...?" he said her name as a question. She didn't answer him. She merely continued to stare down at him with a knowing look on her face. InuYasha started to feel a little anxious.

Kagome slowly stepped forwards and crouched down straddling InuYasha's waist. From the amount of leg InuYasha could see he was pretty sure the fire rat robe was all Kagome was wearing. Kagome leaned in closer to InuYasha who was staring at her in complete bewilderment. She placed her hands on the bare skin of his chest and ran her fingers over his chiselled muscles. Even without his demon strength and looks he was impressive and handsome. Kagome could feel his heart pounding beneath his ribs and his lungs expanding and contracting with every long laboured breath. Kagome could feel he was nervous and unsure of what was going on and she loved it. She was starting to understand how dominating her could be so enjoyable for him, and she hadn't even started yet.

InuYasha watched as Kagome leaned closer still and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face. Butterflies started fluttering through his stomach as Kagome trailed kisses slowly up his jaw. When she reached his chin InuYasha felt a twitch between his legs and let out a quiet whimper. Kagome smiled against his skin and then moved up to his mouth. The kiss was soft and slow as Kagome caressed his face in her hands. InuYasha tried to lean forwards into the kiss but was restrained by the ties on his wrists. Kagome backed away slowly from the kiss, gently biting his bottom lip as she did.

InuYasha watched in awe as Kagome sat back pulling open the fire rat robe letting her beautiful breasts fall out. InuYasha chewed his lip as he watched her. Kagome leaned in for another kiss pressing her body hard against his. InuYasha could feel her stiff nipples against his skin and wanted so badly to massage them in his hands. He continued to tug and pull at his restraints but to no avail. Kagome had made sure he was bound tight so he couldn't escape.

Kagome continued to kiss InuYasha's lips as she ran her hands over his shoulders and neck. When she finally pulled away they both gasped for air. InuYasha was feeling dizzy again. He shook his head and tried to focus on the unbelievable scene unfolding before him.

Lightning split the sky, followed by another loud clap of thunder. Even in the darkness InuYasha could still make out Kagome sitting in front of him. He watched as her breasts bounced gently up and down as she panted. She smiled at him, a sly grin that made it feel like the growing flurry of butterflies in his stomach were going to come spilling out. Kagome reached down and started pulling at the ties on his pants. As she pulled the material back Kagome was pleased to see InuYasha's already stiff penis come to attention. Clearly she was having the desired effect on him. Kagome's smile widened further. She bit down on her bottom lip as she leaned closer to InuYasha. Slowly she raised her hand and ran her finger down InuYasha's stomach, tickling his sensitive skin and tracing each defined line. InuYasha's muscles twitched as she moved further down to his pelvic region. Moving all the way down Kagome placed a slender hand on InuYasha's throbbing erection and gave it a tight squeeze.

InuYasha's breathing quickened and he let out a groan as he clenched his eyes shut. Kagome laughed softly as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing his penis against her stomach between them. She ran her open palm up and down his shaft pushing him against her. InuYasha's breathing was coming in short gasping breaths now as he gritted his teeth and threw his head back against the tree behind him. Then Kagome paused for a moment. It took a second for InuYasha to focus and he brought his head down to see what Kagome was doing.

Kagome sat watching the emotions play across InuYasha face. His human eyes were so much more expressive then his amber ones. They were wide and watchful, waiting to see what she would do next, but Kagome also saw fear in them. Clearly without his demon instincts to guide him InuYasha's sexual urges were overwhelmingly confusing and her domineering advances were unnerving and even frightening to him. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little.

As a hanyou InuYasha was brash, self confident, controlling and violent. As a human he had become an unsure post pubescent teenage boy with a girl he had no idea what to do with. Kagome's confidence on the other hand was building by the minute.

She leaned in close again for another kiss. She felt InuYasha inhale sharply as her hand began to move against him once more. Now Kagome was starting to feel the heat growing in her belly. She gently rocked her hips, rubbing her slick opening against him. She could feel InuYasha's leg muscles clenching beneath her as he came closer to climaxing.

The rain started to fall around them. The thick trees of the forest kept the worst of the wind and rain away but large cold rain drops still dripped from the canopy above splashing down against their bare skin. Kagome pulled her head up letting the cool water hit her face. Another flash of lighting and clap of thunder shook the air. There was something exhilarating about having sex in a thunderstorm. When Kagome looked back down at InuYasha who was starring at her again, she was smiling. Without taking her eyes off him Kagome raised herself up on her knees. With one hand she balanced herself on InuYasha's shoulder while the other griped his penis tight directly beneath her. Slowly she lowered herself down. Even Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a loud moan as she felt InuYasha's stiff rod slide inside her. InuYasha held his breath.

InuYasha knew what sex felt like. He remembered every minute of every time he had been with Kagome. He even remembered every scratch and bruise he'd inflicted on her. But tonight was nothing like those times. He felt helpless and unsure. Even if he had the use of his hands he felt he wouldn't have a proper clue what to do with them.

InuYasha exhaled sharply as Kagome suddenly rocked her hips against him. Kagome loved the sound of his whines and did it again. Then she placed both hands on his shoulders and raised her butt sliding off of him. She kneeled suspended above him for a fraction of a second before dropping back down. They both let out moanful sighs as their skin slapped together.

InuYasha was now breathing so hard every breath came out as a panting groan. Kagome continued to ride him up and down, faster and faster until she could feel the fire in her stomach spreading through her entire being. As Kagome felt herself getting closer and closer to climaxing her mind became foggy and her pace began to slow.

InuYasha suddenly leaned forwards as far as he could. He was just able to reach Kagome's neck and began planting small kisses along her skin. Kagome gasped in surprise before leaning into the kisses, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling. Then she heard him speak,

"Please Kagome ... please untie my hands ...?" even as the breath of his words tickled her skin, she felt a slight jolt in her chest at the request. She stopped moving and InuYasha pulled away from her. His eyes were pleading with her as he stared up at her. InuYasha could see the uncertainty in her face and understood her concerns.

"Please ..." he started again,

"I can help you if you untie my hands ..."

Kagome considered him for a long moment before answering.

"Do NOT move!" she ordered. InuYasha nodded his understanding. Even so Kagome hesitated a little longer before finally getting up and moving around the tree. InuYasha felt the knots around his wrists slowly loosen and come free. Slowly he brought his hands around in front of him massaging the red indent in his skins where the ties had retrained him. Kagome reappeared around the tree standing next to him. The fire rat robe was still tied around her waist and the material clung to her soaking wet skin. InuYasha wanted to reach out and touch her. Any part of her would do, he just needed to feel her smooth warm skin under his hands. Instead, he stayed put just as she had told him to do.

After a moment Kagome stepped closer, spreading her legs over him once more and knelt down. InuYasha slowly ran his hands up her legs to her hips, the feel of her skin sent shivers through him. He made sure to keep his eyes on Kagome's the whole time to make sure she approved. Kagome leaned forwards positioning him at her opening again and let herself fall. It didn't take long to pick up the rhythm again. InuYasha's hands moved over her butt helping her moved up and down to keep the faster pace. The fires that had ebbed slightly roared back to life inside them as the sound of wet slapping skin echoed through the trees, barely audible over the raging storm.

InuYasha was getting so lost in the ecstasy of the feelings Kagome's body was creating in him he started to push back against her. Kagome could feel InuYasha trying to get her on her back and would have nothing to do with it. Using her arms and her superior leverage she slammed InuYasha back against the tree.

"No!" She said sternly as she pushed all her weight into him. InuYasha didn't fight back. Instead he leaned his head forwards and kissed Kagome's lips. Kagome's body melted into his. InuYasha put one hand back on her hips to encourage her to keep moving while his other climbed up her body to her breasts. He gently cupped her in his hand running his thumb over the hard nipple. Kagome whined breaking the kiss and pressed her body harder against InuYasha's hand.

They were both so close now. Kagome let out a few gasping pants before arching her back and screaming into the night air. The fire raged through her body consuming every inch of her, driving her mad.

InuYasha bucked his hips against Kagome as her walls squeezed him so tight it almost hurt. He crushed her pelvis against his as hard as he could as electricity shot through his whole body. His muscles contracted and his seed surged out filling Kagome completely. He threw his head back against the tree with one last loud groan.

They sat together in the rain, stiff and quiet as their orgasms slowly receded. After several minutes Kagome leaned forwards collapsing against InuYasha's chest, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Without really thinking about it InuYasha drew his arms up around her, pulling her into him. They sat quietly oblivious to the storm which was slowly dying away now. It was InuYasha who broke the silence first and his words were the last Kagome ever expected to hear,

"Kagome ... I love you ... you know that right?"

Kagome lifted her head so she could see his face. He wasn't looking at her but she could see the fear and nervousness flooding his eyes again. Kagome couldn't believe that after everything they had been through, after everything that had happened between them, even after tonight that he could still think she would reject him. Still she couldn't help but smile. She reached up and ran her fingers along InuYasha chin drawing him closer. She placed a gentle loving kiss under his jaw. InuYasha leaned his head towards her accepting her answer before turning and placing a long passionate kiss on her lips.

The end

A picture I made for this chapter has been posted at DeviantArt  
Link: .com/#/d4nylze

Artist name: FireFly880

Picture Name: Desire

Oh and don't forget the epilogue!

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and or favourites my story so far. I've had some really great feed back from you guys and I can't wait to read more!

So far I have 11 reviews and 33 favourites on this story. Please if you favourite this story let me know why you liked it!

Thanks Again :D


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

WARNING!

Highly Sexual Content!

You have been warned!

I do not own InuYasha or any one or part of the characters or the world they come from.

I am simply borrowing them.

**Desired Sin** _

_**Epilogue**_

It was a bright morning even though grey clouds still filled the sky. The last remnants of the storm that had passed through the night before.

Kagome stifled a yawn as she busied herself putting her things away and getting ready to set out again. She had arrived back at the hut before dawn so no one would know she had been missing the better part of the night. When she had left InuYasha he had still been human and very much asleep. Apparently his human form didn't have the same stamina as his hanyou body.

Suddenly the peaceful morning was shattered by InuYasha's angry voice,

"KAGOME!" he yelled from somewhere outside.

Kagome turned and stood just in time to see the door of the hut slam open and InuYasha march in. He walked straight towards her, an angry expression painted all over his face.

"Don't you even for a second think you're going to make a habit of tying me up!"

Clearly his demon ego was not at all pleased with last night's turn of events. Kagome was taken back by his sudden outburst. She was also surprised by his very up front and public way of confronting her.

Before Kagome had a chance to consider a response to InuYasha's angry outburst he shoved her hard against the wall of the hut. She hit the wall with such force it practical knocked the wind out of her lungs. Grabbing her legs InuYasha pulled her up the wall and pinned her with his body. Kagome winced as his claws dug into the skin of her thighs but she didn't shy away from him. She gritted her teeth and stared straight back into InuYasha's amber gaze, trying to muster every ounce of resolve she had. In his eyes Kagome saw his usual lustful gleam but there was something else. The anger he was expressing didn't come through in his eyes, instead she saw the slightest hint of the softer unsure but loving teenager she had made love to the night before.

After a second InuYasha's growling scowl turned upwards into a sly grin and he pressed his lips hard against Kagome's. Kagome let out a grateful sigh as she leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in even closer. InuYasha's hands relaxed against her thighs and moved soothingly over her skin.

He finally broke the kiss and moved down her jaw to her neck trailing soft but passionate kisses as he went. He paused as he came to the point where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome felt his lips curl into a smile just before his fangs broke her skin.

'Clearly some habits would die harder then others' Kagome thought as she let out a surprised yelp but smiled as she snaked her hand up to play with InuYasha velvety soft ears. InuYasha let out a low purring growl at the caress of her talented fingers.

This was Kagome's Inuyasha. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Of power and passion. And she was going to love every second of it!

Sango and Miroku stood dumbfounded across the room. They starred in pure disbelief at their companions unbelievable behaviour. Shippou, thankfully, was still fast asleep.

Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the show!


End file.
